Torn
by FirstLove15
Summary: Sequel to MORE THAN ONE. Elena soon learns that happily ever after doesn't come by easy when both the Salvatore's are involved and it gets more complicated by the minute. Katherine is coming and Elena's change is on the horizon. ElenaDamonStefan.
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed my cell phone and headed for the door. I felt his hand over my shoulder and I was suddenly spun around facing Damon.

"Dont go." He said.

I smiled. "Damon I haven't been home in over thirty something hours. I'm sure Jenna is going to kill me when I get back." I replied, regardless of the fact that I was instantly flattered. He smiled in return. He kissed me quickly once on the neck and once on the lips.

I headed downstairs with Damon close behind. I noticed Stefan sitting on the couch reading a book and I almost took out one of the steps when I came to a sudden halt. I felt Damon's hand on my back pushing me forward. It was a silent message I got instantly telling me that confidently walking forward would work out better in the end. I obeyed by continuing my unfaltering steps to the bottom of the stair case. Once my foot hit the bottom floor, Stefan looked up.

"Morning." He nodded. His eyes looked worn and the dark circles under his eyes made him look anciently tired. I wanted to comfort him, try to resolve this unsettled, broken look on his face. I knew in that moment that as long as both Salvatore's existed that I would never be able to have my heart in one place. Pathetic. I was pathetic.

I almost seemed to stall for a moment thinking Stefan would have more to say but he didn't. I was on cloud nine happy. But something was very off today and I didn't like it. I wanted to beat myself up and teach myself a lesson. I even gave myself a pretty logical explanation for why I felt this way today. I had been with Stefan long enough to be comfortable. Once you reach that stage it's hard not to think of the little things. I mean one day ago I was waking up to Stefan, the next Damon. I shook away my head and all my thoughts. One thing is for sure, my mind would soon be very preoccupied . I had asked Damon to turn me, and he would soon. I took one last look at Stefan who had returned to his reading and then glanced at Damon who nodded towards Stefan signaling that he would have a talk with him. I took a deep breath and walked out.

(Damon & Stefan)

Damon sat down in the chair across of Stefan and waited in silence for him to look up. He didn't.

"Stefan I-" Damon was cut off in mid sentence.

"Damon, you don't have to explain yourself. I told her if she wanted you she could have you." He said never moving his eyes from the book in his hands.

"And somehow I think your full of it Stefan." Damon snapped.

Stefan looked up now. "What brings you to that conclusion?" He asked.

Damon shook his head. "Because, if you feel for her the way I do, I'd be willing to fight for it at least." Damon answered. Stefan had enough. He threw the book he was holding letting it crash into the wall on the other side of the living room shattering a dent on the drywall.

"Damon there's only so much you can do before you realize you have to let go! She didn't want me, she wanted you. It's hard to lay in bed at night and listen to her cry in her sleep because she's tried to hold it back so much while she was awake! Trust me, I realized I had lost my fight when she tried to rip me apart when I pulled her away from you. I realized I lost my fight when she took off after you. When she turned back around and looked at me I could actually see the ball and chain that held her back! I did the best I could but I'm in love with her and your my brother. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place Damon." Stefan stood and so did Damon.

"I'm sorry Stefan." Damon said quietly.

"Spare the apology Damon. But let me tell you something." Stefan walked within an inch of Damon. "If you screw this up, if you hurt her in any way. I'll kill you myself." Stefan hissed.

Damon laughed. "I'd like to see you try brother. Your fuel for fight are woodland creatures. That ought to be interesting." He smiled.

Stefan clenched his jaw in anger and began for the stairs.

"By the way, I'm turning her." Damon added. Before he could blink Stefan smashed into him like a brick wall sending Damon flying across the room. He quickly got up and laughed again.

"Wow, maybe I was wrong, have you moved on to bears..or children?" He laughed darkly.

"Have you lost your mind!" Stefan growled. "Your not changing her!" He clenched his fist.

"Yes, I am." Damon answered.

"Why would you do that, she doesn't know what it's like Damon!" Stefan yelled.

"But it's what she wants! I give Elena what she wants, maybe that's why she's with me now!" Damon yelled back growing serious.

Stefan launched at him again and they began throwing fist and smashing the living room to pieces in the process. They suddenly stopped and were standing merely inches away from each other.

"Stefan, Katherine is coming back, soon. I'm not going to have her in danger like that again. I'll do what I have to, to protect her." Damon said.

"We can protect her without that." Stefan replied.

"It doesn't matter. I want it that way." Damon said.

Stefan's eyes widened. "You know this is going to bend her personality if she can't adapt to a diet like mine. You know she's going to be a little different." Stefan almost whispered.

"She'll still be Elena." Damon stated.

"Is that really what you want, is ...Elena?" Stefan asked his face growing dark.

"Exactly what are you suggesting?" Damon hissed.

"That you want a new version of Katherine who actually wants you!" Stefan yelled.

In a flash Damon picked up Stefan by his shirt and threw him into the back wall. The drywall shattered around Stefan and he lay there unable to move for a moment. As he began to get up Damon walked to where he was on the floor.

"If you ever say something like that again, I"LL kill YOU myself." Damon said darkly and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, guys! Awesome finale right! Bravo CW lol. Hard act to follow. However I'd also like to note I've been drinking tonight in celebration to the end of the my college semester. So sorry if this is sloppy lol enjoy :D**

The next day I stood at my locker switching out books when I caught a glance of Bonnie's scowling face heading in my direction. I took a deep breath bracing myself for whatever she had coming.

"What's going on Elena?" She asked stopping next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying my hand at playing dumb. Her eyes narrowed.

"You know exactly what I mean. I stood there and watched you leave Stefan in the field and run after Damon. Stefan seemed pretty upset when you left but didn't want to talk about it." She explained. Her eyebrows raised waiting for my response. I closed my locker and turned to her.

"Fine. I'm in love with Damon. We're together now." I answered simply. I felt the rise of butterflies in my stomach flare.

"What! Elena!" She nearly yelled. "Have you lost your mind?" She asked. My face grew hot with anger.

"Seriously I've gotten enough from Jeremy. What is everyone's problem? Isn't it my choice?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is. But Elena...he's not a good guy. You loved Stefan and he's a decent guy considering what he is. I mean I don't really like either one of them after what they caused with my Grams but if I had to pick....I just don't understand." She said shaking her head.

I stood with tears forming in my eyes. A pain struck me in the strangest way at her comment.

"What?" She asked her face growing into concern with the fresh tears making their appearance in my eyes.

I shook my head unable to answer.

"Elena, I'm sorry I shouldn't have attacked you like that, but if you need to talk I'm here. You can tell me." She said.

"It's just that....I do love Stefan. I also love Damon. It's making me crazy Bonnie." I said as I finally let the tears spill over. I felt the separation in my heart start to ache. She placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Elena." She whispered.

I walked into class and was surprised to see Stefan in his usual seat. His eyes locked with mine causing my heart to stammer. I froze where I stood, Stefan and several other classmates staring at me. I realized I needed to get out. I couldn't handle class today and I needed to simply get out. His eyes flashed to worry when I started backing out slowly and then broke into a run down the hall. Once I got outside and to the parking lot I stood for a moment holding my books and staring at my own feet and let a few tears fall. I felt a hand on my back and I turned to find Stefan, his eyes wide with concern.

"Elena. What's wrong?" He asked softly. I shook my head violently. I felt so ridiculous at that moment.

"It's just been a rough few days. Just a lot to handle at one time." I answered. It was true. I was dealing with the attempt to let go of Stefan and I was failing miserably. I was devastatingly in love with two guys. A nightmare was heading my way to seek her revenge and I was about to transform myself into a vampire. I felt so weak and helpless. Stefan smiled softly and very kindly. He nodded towards the woods right off campus.

"Want to take a walk, get some air?" He asked.

I nodded.

We walked for a little while without words. I took in the sound of the wind rustling the tops of the trees and the birds singing all around. I looked over to Stefan. His eyes were soft but tired. His sandy hair seemed longer than usual and I noticed it was curling slightly at the ends and beginning to flip away behind his ears.

"Stefan please say something." I finally said. He smiled as he watched his feet take each step.

"Elena, what do you want me to say? I've had a pretty rough few days myself. I went from happy and having the love of my life love me, to miserable and the love of my life loving my brother." He said this with such a calm sincerity. I was impressed with the way he could stay so calm and reserved. But it still stung.

"Stefan, I just can't describe what happened between the other day at the lake when I went to speak to Damon and today." I tried to begin.

"Let's see, Damon tap danced his way into your heart and lured you straight to his bedroom, amazing...I've seen it a thousand times Elena. I can't quite take it as some miracle that you fell for him. But don't worry, we already scuffed it out so I guess we'll be fine. See I'm cursed because for some reason I love the bastard myself." He said.

"Stefan, I refuse to believe that what happened between Damon and I as some act he used like he did with others. I know he has been around. I know he is an obsessive drinker and he can't help but to charm every girl he sees off her feet. I get it....but what happened between US was different." I said.

"I know." Stefan said simply. I looked at him in surprise. "I know it was. I'd feel better if it wasn't. I'd feel better if it was just his cheap tricks but I know it was different this time. You know that mechanism we have to be able to turn off all emotion? He hasn't stopped that in decades. He has now. With you." He said.

"Well, I'd feel better if my feelings for you could have been demolished, but they aren't." I said quietly. He stopped suddenly and looked at me intently.

"You still love me?" He asked.

"Of course." I said looking at the ground. There was strange silence between us for a moment.

"Listen Elena. I heard Damon was planning on....changing you." He said

"Yes." I replied simply, knowing he had more to say. He stepped closer.

"I just hope you understand what your doing. It's not easy Elena. It's torture. It hurts, it's …."

He trailed off seemingly lost in his thoughts. Before I realized what I was doing I touched Stefan's face and he looked up meeting my eyes. I snatched my hand away but we kept eye contact. His eyes held sharp sadness but maybe a little hope. Then my heart warmed and my face flushed, Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I felt weak at the knees because over Stefan's shoulder Damon stepped into the clearing and smiled. Stefan noticed the look on my face and turned to find Damon. He walked to my side and took my hand in his.

"I stopped by the school to surprise you between classes but I heard you had skipped out." He explained looking at me with concern.

"Guess I'll get back to the school." Stefan mumbled and disappeared in a flash.

"Elena, look I know you were with Stefan for a while and I understand if things are still up in the air, but if your having second thoughts please let me know now. Get it over with .."

"No Damon. Please.....it's nothing okay?" I answered quickly.

"Nothing?" He asked with doubt in his eyes.

"I'm not saying it's easy......Damon....but..when your here there's no doubt in my mind." I explained.

"Well, I'm glad I made it here in time then." He answered smiling. He grabbed my face and kissed me deeply leaving me limp in my stance. I felt his hand slide across the small of my back and he moved to kiss me down my neck. Then he stopped and looked at me with his sharp blue eyes catching my breath.

"So I was thinking....maybe since your playing hookie today we could go back to the house." He mumbled in my ear. I closed my eyes uncontrollably imagining what could happen there.

"I could deal with that." I whispered.

"I was also thinking maybe today could be the day." He added.

"To turn me?" I asked in surprise. He smiled.

"Most definitely." I answered falling into him. He hugged me in the most sincere and warm way. I laid my chin on his shoulder and felt his arms embrace me. I knew that at that moment we realized we would be spending eternity together. Me and Damon.

Over his shoulder I caught a glimpse of movement in the distance. I saw Stefan standing there, watching us. His eyes were bright with interest. Then for some reason I smiled and turned my head in running my lips softly down Damon's neck. I couldn't help but to think I could get used to this, for eternity.

**Pleeeeaase leave reviews :D Thanks guys! Maybe if I stay inspired enough I can fill the hole between seasons lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter was written the same night as Chapter 2. So once again....I've been drinking lol. Just a warning. Hope you like it. LadyGwenMidas...I'm totally sure that you rock my sox off lol. **

I walked into the house with Damon feeling a sense of new belonging. I was going to be one of them and suddenly I couldn't wait another second. I thought back to less than a month ago. I was still pretty involved with high school, my friends and my sweet boyfriend. I saw myself now. My priorities had suddenly changed. Damon was my obsession, my love in the spotlight, with Stefan standing right beside me. I wanted them both, I couldn't live without either one. I felt like the light in me was slipping away and a form of darkness was taking place. I embraced it, I wanted to feel more of it.

I watched Damon toss his jacket to the side and walk into the living room.

"I made arrangements with Jenna, she thinks you took an emergency trip with Stefan to see our dying nameless relative off. He needed your support. So you should be good for a few days." He said

He began to pace to back and forth, lost in his own thoughts. I leaned against the banister that separated the living room and the forger watching my angel pace the floor.

"Damon, you okay?" I asked. He stopped pacing but seemed to freeze in place for almost a minute. I walked up to him and placed a finger under his chin forcing his icy blue eyes to meet mine.

He sighed. "Elena. Before I do this I just want you to understand what your doing." He said.

I smiled. "Not you to." I said.

He placed his hand lightly on my cheek rubbing his thumb softly along it.

"Listen to me. This isn't only an extremely uncomfortable and disorienting experience but this is forever we're talking about Elena." He searched my eyes for any fear or doubt I might have. I smiled.

"Forever....with you?" I answered. "Can't wait."

He looked to the floor with a whole new expression I've never seen on his face. Shyness. He smiled lightly and looked back up to me. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine closing his eyes. After a moment he stepped back.

"I've got something for you." He smiled. He turned and walked to the bureau by the staircase and pulled out a small white cloth. He turned and made his way back to me. He unfolded it revealing a small silver ring with black shining stones. It was beautiful.

"What is this?" I gasped.

"I had it made, it's so you can still be out during the day." He answered pulling the ring out of the cloth. He took my right hand and went to place it on my middle finger. Then suddenly he hesitated. He dropped my hand and lifted my left hand. He flashed his devastating blue eyes at me.

"So, forever right?" He grinned.

"Forever." I whispered. He slipped it on my ring finger and grabbed me intensely into an embrace.

"There's one more thing we need to do before we do this." He whispered in my ear.

"What's that?" I whispered in return.

"Get in one last real human experience." He smiled and his hands tightened into my hair.

He picked me up and had me upstairs in a flash. I knew what was happening, but something very different happened. I thought Damon and I would be making love for the second time as a human parting. But what he did was beyond that. He ran his hands through my hair for a second.

"Take your hair down." He seemed to demand. I pulled it from the loose pony tail I had it in and let it fall around my shoulders.

"Feel this." He said. He ran his hand down my face, along my jaw, down my neck. He reached in and slid my shirt off. He ran his hands across my shoulders and down my arms. Goosebumps prickled my skin and I blushed. The butterflies made their appearance.

"I promise I'll always make you feel good, in every way. It's just going to be different. I want you to feel this. To really feel this." He whispered. He ran his hands over my chest and down my stomach. He gripped the skirt I was wearing and pushed it down. I swayed on my feet a little and he slid me onto the bed.

"There's something I want to share with you before these changes." I whispered in between a gasp. His eyes met mine with question. I looked over to the table next to the bed and saw an old fashioned letter opener. I reached over and grabbed it. He reached out his hand in protest but before he could I ran the blade over my collar bone as hard as I could. As soon as I felt the warmth of blood pool to the surface I smiled. Damon looked slightly terrified but sickeningly intrigued. I touched my fingers to the open cut and held it up to his face. He seemed to tremble from head to toe and his eyes grew dark. I would never forget the way he looked as he ran his mouth over my fingers. My blood staining his lips. His black hair hanging around his face. I felt more alive than ever.

A while later I stood looking out over the balcony from Damon's room. I watched the forest in the back sway with the breeze. I listened to the wind and the birds. I took in the brown and greens and even the spots of yellow from a few wild flowers beginning to grow. I was enjoying my limited senses as Damon had requested I do. I thought about Jeremy. I thought about our life together so far and It left a sore feeling that he was still so upset with me. After this was over I was determined to fix things. I thought about Jenna. I realized I should treat her a little better. I took her too much for granted. It couldn't be easy trying to raise two teenagers that didn't belong to her. It's not like she's the usual age for a mom of teenagers.

I heard the bedroom door open. I walked to the entrance of the bedroom and saw Damon and Stefan walk in.

"Hey love. Come have a seat." Damon said gently. I walked in and sat down on the bed. I looked over at Stefan. His face was somehow guarded of some sort of emotion I couldn't decipher. His eyes were gentle with me but he remained very serious. I saw his eyes flicker around the bedroom and land on the a few articles of my cloths laying by the bed. He then quickly returned his eyes to me with a small load of pain he had picked up along the way.

Damon leaned in and kissed me softly. Stefan turned away flinching.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yes."

**Okay, you guys have been unbelievable about reviews and I truly appreciate it. With this sequel I'd really like as many reviews as possible. Please tell me which points your liking and ones your not. I'm doing this for you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the bed and watched the guys. Stefan just stood with is arms crossed. He was clearly not happy about what was on the agenda. I watched Damon's exuberant confidence diminish at a quick pace. He lapped the floor over and over mumbling to himself. Stefan cut his eyes to the side and watched his brother with growing concern.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I finally asked. He stopped and turned looking nervously to me and then to Stefan. Stefan's eyes narrowed.

"Seriously Damon, what's going on?"

Damon stood with the deep frowned expression. Staring off through the french doors.

"I've done this so many times.....but this time...I'm scared." Damon said.

"Yeah, reckless behavior feels a lot different when you care about someones well being....for once." Stefan mumbled.

"Well thank you for the opportunity." Damon said sarcastically gesturing towards me.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Which part are you afraid of?" I asked. Damon took a couple of steps to me.

"Well, all of it. But the dying part is probably the part I'm most worried about. You drink my blood. Then you die, you come back and then you need to ...well we'll get to that part later." He mumbled.

"How are you going to kill me?" I asked. Damon and Stefan both flinched in horror.

"Well, let's see Damon, you have plenty of experience in blatant murder, what are some of your favorites?" Stefan asked, oozing with sarcasm.

"Go to hell Stefan." Damon growled beginning to pace the floor again. Stefan smiled and began listing off Damon's darker deeds.

"Let's see there's stabbing, breaking the neck...I really do think that's your specialty. Pushing off very high things, their was that one guy-"

"Shut it Stefan! I mean it!" Damon yelled suddenly pushing Stefan backwards.

"Guys cut it out!" I shrieked. I couldn't stand Stefan purposely trying to hurt Damon and I couldn't stand Stefan being pushed around. I knew he was just scared himself. They turned and both looked at me, their faces falling.

"Sorry." They both said.

I suddenly let a lot of things sink in. Once again I thought back to less then a month ago and compared it to this moment. I suddenly let it sink in that compared to my life before I was now sitting in Damon Salvatore's room trying figure out how I would die. Such a strange sensation I found in picking out my own death. I looked over to the table by the bed and saw the letter opener from earlier sitting there. I leaned back and picked it up.

"This." I said holding it up like an exhibit in a court room. "Straight through my heart." I explained. Both the guys stood in shock at my weapon, their eyes glazing over no doubt imagining actually having to do it.

"Fine, it's settled then." Damon said uneasily.

He took it from my hand and handed to Stefan. "Hold this. He said. Stefan's face was like stone.

Damon came and sat down next to me on the bed. He took his fingers and tucked my hair behind my ear. He placed his cool hand on my cheek. He looked at me very seriously for a moment.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Damon whispered. I smiled.

"Are you absolutely sure that I'm what _you _want?" I asked. Damon smiled.

"More than anything Elena." He nodded. Then without thinking I looked at Stefan. We exchanged a long glance with a silent communication. He knew I was asking him the same question. After a few moments he nodded once and looked to the floor.

"Okay." Damon said exhaling. He turned all the way around to face me on the bed. He reached his shaking hands up and reached behind my neck unfastening my vervain necklace.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. His face looked apologetic and he flashed a glance at Stefan, who nodded.

"Elena, I need to compel you. It will make this easier for you. I can make you not be scared, and I can help with the pain." He explained.

"Okay." I said but I felt shocked for some reason. I couldn't imagine being compelled at this point.

"Elena, do you trust me?" He whispered. I nodded. He slipped the necklace away and laid it beside him. I saw Stefan shift uncomfortably in the corner of my eye. Damon reached over and grabbed the letter opener and slashed it quickly across his wrist. Then his eyes locked on mine.

"You want to drink this. You aren't scared of anything right now, you feel very safe and comfortable with me." He said smoothly. Suddenly an overwhelming calm washed over me.

"I'm not scared." I repeated eying the ruby ribbon that had formed across his wrist. He took my chin in one hand and held his wrist to my mouth allowing it to pour in. It didn't bother me but I suddenly felt very strange, almost like a static sensation. I grew very hot and I felt a voltage like hum begin to ring through my body. His face began to twist in pain and he pulled his wrist away.

"Elena, you are not scared of me or anything I'm about to do. You want this." He said softly.

"I want this." I repeated and I did. He picked up the letter opener and began to raise it but then he got up suddenly.

"I can't do this." He said frantically. Stefan pushed him back towards the bed.

"Finish what you started." Stefan demanded.

Damon sat back down and looked at me. "I love you Elena." He said with a horrified look on his face. Then in a blur he pushed down on the bed on my back and sent the blade into my chest.


	5. Chapter 5

At first I saw nothing, I felt nothing. It was like I had evaporated into thin air. I couldn't remember my name, or where I was. Then I saw a tiny pin point of light. I watched this closely. I admired it and it's warm glow. It began to get bigger and brighter. It seemed to flicker and dance in front of me. Then suddenly it grew so large it consumed me and I was surrounded by pictures and tiny moments that made up my life. I heard the voices that I knew and the words I remembered. I saw my mom and dad. I saw the way dad's eyes crinkled at the corners of his kind face. I heard his laugh echo through my mind. My mom gazing adoringly at him as he struggled to put up that Christmas tree.

I saw Jeremy when he was just a little kid. He was on the floor dragging himself around on my foot. Of course I was yelling for mom and dad to get him off of me. I saw our happy little family. I saw my first dance recital and my cheer leading days. Everything was in such vivid color. So bright it almost hurt but as the memories flooded by I was both comforted and sickened at the same time. I saw myself grow and Jeremy grow. I saw Bonnie's face and Caroline. I saw my first kiss with Matt on my doorstep. Then I saw the day of the wreck. The grief I felt then came crashing in. The look on Jeremy's face that struck me with horror everyday. All of those memories began to flash by quicker and quicker until it was nothing but a blur.

Then suddenly I was standing in a forest. It was dark with fog and mist. So much fog and mist I could barely see anything a few feet away. I felt like I was standing in a Washington Irving novel just waiting for the headless horseman and the thundering hooves to come for me. A huge black crow broke the silence with it's dark scream and landed at my feet. It seemed to stare at me, like it was waiting for me to say something. I felt scared suddenly. Horrified and insecure. Then it flew off with another haunting scream. Just as the ring of it's echo died I heard something in the distance. I had to squint to make out what the figure was.

Coming from behind a patch of trees, trailing through the misty air was Stefan. He was dressed completely in black, striding forward with devastating poise. His face was it's usual soft and kind. He made his way silently toward me. I began to feel calm and comforted. The feeling of fear melting away. Then only a few feet away from him Damon joined his side dressed completely in black as well. He flashed a mischievous grin that made me blush. They walked perfectly in sync and as they made it to me my horror returned as they walked right passed me like they never even knew I was there. I turned in panic as they walked passed me to someone else standing in the distance. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look.

It was me. A mirror image of me standing and smiling adoringly at Damon and Stefan as they joined her side.

_Katherine_ I heard Damon's voice whisper in my head. That's when the full horror hit me. They had passed me and walked to Katherine like I didn't even exist. As they all turned their backs and strode off with one on each of her sides Katherine turned her head sharply and looked at me over her shoulder. A huge smile spread darkly across her face as I suddenly choked out a scream that broke through the misty woods.

"Elena!" I heard Damons sweet voice ring through my ears however it was so strange, his voice was amplified in an uncomfortable way. "Elena?" His voice sounded desperate. My eyes fluttered open as a stinging light hit them from an open window. I squeezed them shut and groaned.

"Stefan draw the curtains." Damon ordered. I opened my eyes again with a little more comfort. I finally focused on an angels face hovering above mine. His eyes were tight with worry.

"Oh thank you." He seemed to exhale in some great relief. I felt his lips touch mine. I jerked in surprise. The touch of his lips was a sensory overload. It felt so strong, so different. Like I had broken from a shell and I was reborn into a untouched timeless body. He pulled back when I jerked. I opened my eyes again. I saw his beautiful concerned face searching mine. His eyes were the most vivid blue I had ever seen. They almost seemed to glow. I began to look slowly around the room. I could see the individual specs of dust floating in the air. I could made out the tiny details in the wood grain in the room at the end of the long hallway. I could smell the leather smell from the coat hanging across the room. I smiled at this. Still confused I thought back to what happened. I remembered Katherine's smile over her shoulder, my fathers face....Jeremy...the stab in my chest.

I gasped and sat up looking down to my chest feeling around for a wound.

"It's okay Elena. It's healed. He pulled the silk robe I was wearing open revealing my naked body from underneath. He ran his hands over my breast and down to where the wound should have been, but it was replaced by soft tan flesh. I looked behind me. Stefan had been watching this take place and he didn't even flinch when I met his eyes. The feel of Damon's hand on me was once again almost unbearable. My senses were strengthened, tripled....it was ecstasy...but it was something I had to get used to.

Damon noticed Stefan's peaked interest and closed my robe back up and tied it.

"You need to stay laying down. Your going to feel sick and pretty uncomfortable for a little while. I need to go out and get you something to finish this. I will be as quick as possible. Stefan will be right here if you need anything." Damon laid me down on the couch and covered me with a blanket. He kissed my forehead and disappeared.

Once he left I had a moment to realize that I really didn't feel good at all. It was all so much to feel at one time. I looked over at Stefan who was standing by the window looking through his phone.

"Stefan?" I whispered. He flashed to my side. The funny thing is....I could see every movement now.

"Elena?" He said looking down at me with concern. I looked up at him. Feeling alarmingly reminiscent of our past.

"I'm kind of scared." I whispered. He sat down on the edge of the couch. I sat up slowly with his help.

"Elena, I know it feels strange but I promise you will get used to this. I didn't agree that this was the best thing to do, but you know I just wouldn't allow Damon to orchestrate something if I felt like it would truly hurt you. I don't care what the situation is." He added. I felt a sense of the closeness we used to share.

"I miss you." I said. He smiled sweetly.

"I miss you to Elena." he said.

I leaned forward and let myself fall into his arms. I knew it was probably more out of fear and discomfort but I couldn't lie enough to myself to pretend like I didn't love Stefan. I did. He held me close and leaned back on the couch. Cradled in his arms I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I heard Damon walking before he reached the front door. He made is way in and walked into the living room.

"I'm sure the a pillow could have done this job." He said sharply to Stefan. I was moved gently to the side and laid down as Stefan rose to his feet.

"Your pretty forward to be the one who stole straight from me." Stefan murmured.

"Elena, sweetheart. Open your eyes for me." Damon pleaded.

I opened my eyes quickly realizing fully that he had returned. I smiled weakly at him. This pleased him because the biggest smiled spread across his face.

"Sit up babe." Damon said.

I slid back into a sitting position. He handed me a wine glass with a pool of thick red blood in the bottom.

"Drink." He said.

I caught the scent and my mouth pooled. I tipped the glass up and poured it in. The strangest sensation filled my body. Heat exuded throughout me, radiating a feeling of strength and wellness. I felt like I could conquer the universe. I felt perfect. I stood and set the glass down on the table to the side of the couch. The glass busted and shattered amongst the floor. I looked to Damon and Stefan in confusion.

Stefan laughed lightly. "It's okay, you'll have to learn your strength. You'll get better." He smiled. I looked to Damon who had a wild fascinated look in his eyes. A question occurred to me.

"Do I still look the same?" I asked.

"As beautiful as ever." Damon answered. Stefan smiled.

After another day I had become a little more acquainted with how to react and how to feel. We all decided it was best for me to try to make a trip home and show my face to make sure they didn't think I disappeared. Damon ordered me to drink cup after cup of human blood before I left to make sure I didn't attack my own family. After a while I felt confident and so did he. I got a kiss goodbye and took an unnaturally short time to get home. It was definitely easier to drive now. I walked in the front door and made my way down the hall to the kitchen.

Jenna was grabbing her purse and headed out.

"Hey! Your home! How is Stefan and Damon, bless their hearts I know the lost their uncle. How are they holding up?" She asked.

"Oh their fine, they are moving along pretty well." I answered feeling like any minute she would point a horrified finger at me and scream. But she didn't and I began to feel more comfortable.

"Good, well I was just headed out. Meeting Alaric at the pub." She smiled.

"Well good luck." I smiled. Jenna seemed to take in a strange observant look at me but then shrugged and thanked me before leaving.

I made my way up to my room. I walked in shutting the door behind me and locking it. I turned around and gasped.

"Welcome home Elena." Katherine said smiling.

**Reviews please! Let me know what you like, what you don't like...whichever :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: First, sorry for such a short chapter...it was this or nothing...I'm sick :( Second...I had a couple of questions about Elena's ability to get into the house. I thought about this while writing but the way I saw it was that Elena is a superior in her own home...I didn't believe she would accurately need permission into her own house. But...than again...I try to stay on top of worm holes but I may have misjudged that one. :) sry. **

I stood and watched Katherine brushing through her long brown locks of hair with my brush. She grinned at me through the vanity mirror in front of her.

"How did you get in my house?" I asked.

"Your handsome little brother asked me to come in. He thought when I wouldn't come in it was because he was mad at me, or you." She laughed. "Why is he so mad at you?" She asked trying to control a smile. I didn't answer her. I just stood frozen.

"Why are you here?" I asked even though I already knew. She swung around to face me.

"You took a couple of things that belong to me and I'm here to get them back." She snapped. She leaned against my dresser casually but her face was marked with tension. I clenched my fist but my feet stuck solidly to the ground.

"If the things you're referring to are Damon and Stefan, I didn't take them from you. You left them behind and they found me." I said through my teeth. It took every thing I had to control myself. I felt more hostile and more territorial then I ever had in my life and I would be damned before I let her re stake her claim on them.

Suddenly she was right in front of me. She grabbed my arm and I swung it sending her flying backwards onto the floor before I even realized what was happening. As she scrambled to get up her eyes snapped open wide.

"They turned you!" She hissed.

"Yes, they did." I replied grinning. I realized I was enjoying this. She returned to her feet quickly.

"They were mine first Elena. Yes I left, but I never suspected them of finding another. I had to get out for a while. It got so bad between them. I had Stefan on one side and Damon on the other. I loved them both so much it began to drive me mad. Then I heard about you. I began to watch and keep track of you. I knew about your little relationship with Stefan, doing the whole high school sweet heart thing." She smiled and rolled her eyes as if the idea of Stefan and I was a joke. "But then, you and Damon.....I couldn't handle that. From what I've seen from afar, you have ruined him." She shook her head.

"How have I ruined him? If anyone has ruined him it was you." I commented.

She shook her head again. "No, he's too soft now. It's not kindness that he's been taken over with, it's weakness. That's what you are Elena, your weak." She said.

"No! I brought him back to what he really is, your the one who made him so cold." I snapped.

Her face fell into a sadness for only a moment, then it was anger.

"He's mine Elena, and I'm here to get him back. To get them both back." She smiled. "Tabitha, it's time to take Elena." She said looking towards my bathroom. A tall brunette walked from the bathroom. She began mumbling as soon as she stepped out. There was no doubt she was a witch. As she spoke I suddenly began to get tunnel vision and before a I knew it I slipped out of consciousness.

I awoke to find myself in what seemed to be an attic. I looked down to find a chain wrapped around me. I realized I was chained to a wooden beam built onto the room. I tried to break free but it was it was of no use. It was like the one Damon was held prisoner by not too long ago. Katherine appeared.

"What are you doing?" I nearly yelled at her.

"You see Elena, the trick is not to struggle between the final possession over one but to have them both. I will make them mine again."

"How are you so sure they want you? They hate you!" I snapped. Her face grew troubled for a moment then relaxed.

"I will stand in as you for a while, get them both used to sharing again. Then I will let them know it's me." She shrugged as if it was the most simple plan. "The best part though, I reserved for you Elena." She smiled. I grew nervous.

"My friend Tabitha here..." She pointed her finger to the tall brunette who entered the room. "She's going to be helping you with a very strong spell that will make you see everything going on with me inside your head. So, you will be seeing every step I take, and everything that happens with the guys." She smiled.

"Please Katherine, don't hurt Damon, he can't handle it again. Please don't hurt him." I begged.

She smiled wildly.

"Oh, I won't hurt him...too bad. I'll just make sure he'll never be soft or weak again." She said suddenly cold.

"NO!" I screamed knowing she was going to rip Damon's heart to pieces. She shook her head.

"Your so weak." She said again and then disappeared. Tabitha came in and began chanting and suddenly I could see everything that Kathrine could see in her eyes.

**Alright guys... I have plenty of ideas for how to continue this but I need to know if everyone is enjoying this so....Guidance lol and Reviews! Please :) and the chapters will be better next time. I was just too sick today. Thanks :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Katherine made her way up the stairs to the Salvatore's house. The door opened before she made it all the way up. Stefan opened the door smiling lightly.

"I was getting worried about you, we hadn't heard anything in a while. Damon went to your house to make sure everything was okay." He explained pushing buttons on his phone, no doubt letting Damon know I was fine. I wasn't fine. I was stuck inside this mad girls head while she prepared to destroy my life.

I shook my head as hard as I could trying to escape from the images. I tried to pull my mind from hers. Suddenly it seemed like I was moving away from her. But all I accomplished was instead of seeing straight through her eyes, It was like I was just a third person in the scene only invisible. I think that made it worse. Katherine smiled and I cringed. I tried to force myself back at least to see through her eyes so I didn't have to see her evil face twisting into a smile, but it didn't work. I was stuck this way.

"I'm perfectly fine." She answered. She went to follow Stefan into the house but she stopped at the door unable to move any further. I saw a small sense of panic on her face. I smiled at this small victory.

Stefan turned, his brows pulling together in confusion.

"Are you coming?" He asked.

She stood for a moment frozen not knowing what to say. Then Stefan laughed.

"Oh, I guess I'm going to have to invite you in, welcome to our world." He smiled. Katherine let out a small sarcastic smile. Stefan reached his hand out to her and she took it.

"Please...do come in." He said with pure politeness from his day. She smiled shyly and walked in.

"How have you been feeling?" Stefan asked with concern.

"I'm very well." She answered.

"Oh, well good. Usually being turned is a hard process. You usually need a few weeks to adjust, not to mention the hunger." He answered.

"Yes, I've been feeling a little strange, but nothing I'm worried about." She corrected herself. She looked relieved when Stefan nodded and turned walking towards the living room. I knew it was because she had not been sure how long I had been turned. Then I saw a smile twist onto her face and she dashed up behind Stefan and grabbed him by the shoulders turning him around. He met her face with surprise.

"Elena? What's wrong?" He asked looking in her eyes.

"I've missed you." She stated in a low voice. His eyes widened.

"I've missed you to Elena." He said, but before he could say anything else she launched into his arms and pressed her mouth into his. He kissed her back for a minute seeming to take in every thing he could but then he pushed her back lightly.

"What are you doing Elena?" He asked as kindly as possible.

"I want you Stefan, what does it look like?" She asked, and tried to go in for a kiss again.

"Elena." He stopped her and her face twisted in fury and hurt. "You're not thinking right Elena. You've had a hard few days. I know you love me. I really do. Unfortunately I can't ignore what I've seen with you and Damon." He said. She stared at him in blatant confusion. I smiled to myself watching her plan fail miserably. Stefan suddenly choked with a burst of laughter as he shook his head.

"What is so funny." She hissed.

"I'm sorry, I've just been waiting for this, hoping for this. I wanted you to run back to me, to want me again and now it's here and I'm still protecting my brother." He said laughing lightly.

"Why are you protecting him? Since when does Damon need protecting?" She asked irritated.

"I don't know. Ever since Katherine I guess. We were both so hurt by her, but he had always taken it much harder. I guess it was just easier for me to see through her false pretenses and know she was manipulating us." He explained.

"Manipulating you?" She scoffed.

"Elena, are you sure your okay" Stefan's face grew concerned and even more confused. There was a few moments of silence.

She stepped within a few inches of him and gazed over his face. "Please, just kiss me. Once." She whispered. He closed his eyes in what seemed to be pain. Once his eyes were shut he missed that she smiled darkly. He opened then back up and then leaned and in and kissed her deeply. Then my nightmare began to unfold as Damon walked in.

I writhed in the chain that bound me to the wooden beam. Anger burst through my body as I watched Damon's face twist in pain. Stefan snapped back from her and looked to Damon. She turned and looked at Damon with a smile on her face.

"Damon, your home." She said with sarcastic surprise. He turned and flew out the door, nearly slamming it off the hinges.

"I told you Elena!" Stefan shrieked. He turned and swiped a vase off of a table sitting right inside the living room sending it crashing to the floor. "I have to go find him." Stefan said walking towards the door.

"No, I'll talk to him." She said placing her hand on his chest. He sighed, and turned storming upstairs.

She made her way through the parking lot of the pub.

"I've got to show him Elena, he's got to realize what he's turned into. Look what you've done to him!" She growled knowing I could hear her. I nearly spit into the open air in front of me out of hate. I wanted to kill her. I wanted to watch her be ripped apart.

Kathrine walked into the pub quickly spotting Damon at the bar. He had the usual full glass of scotch sitting in front of him. I was expecting this much. What I wasn't expecting was the smile that flashed across his face as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey Elena. Want a drink?" He asked seeming very chipper. That's when I saw what lie beneath it. The staggering, shocked look in his eyes trying to hide the raw pain beneath. "Oh wait, your just a kid. What was I thinking?" He said ….I knew the meaning underneath. My heart began to rip and tear causing me actual pain. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch his face. To scream so loud he could hear me. I wanted him to know that Elena still loved him with everything inside her. I began to sob.

"Damon, calm down, it's not a big deal. You know I love you, and I love Stefan simple as that. However this softy facade you have going on is beginning to bore me. I think the Dawson's Creek thing is reserved for Stefan." She said coldly. He cracked with laughter swirling his scotch in his glass then he threw the scotch back and slammed the glass down on the bar. She smiled as well.

"You know Elena, I was just waiting for you to at least tell me what the excuse was. Your right, I'm not a romantic, anymore. I thought I'd give this feeling thing a try, it's pretty over rated. I was just waiting to feel the last thing I would ever feel from you before I turned it off again." He said sharply keeping an even smile on his face.

"So you actually opened up your feelings?" Katherine asked. Seeming to be surprised. Damon frowned in confusion and looked over at her face.

"You know that." He snapped. I watched his face carefully and I saw his eyes seem to dilate. His eyes grew darker, his face twisted into a cold mask. He looked again like the Damon I met a long time ago.

"Look what you've done to him." I whispered to Katherine though I knew it was pointless.

"You know what?." He asked standing up. "All better now." He flashed a smile. He leaned in suddenly slamming his mouth to hers and kissing her in the most obscene way. "Peace out...bitch." He walked away slowly from the bar.

Even though it wasn't really me he was talking to it still stung so deep to hear him say that. I never realized how different he had been since he had fallen in love with me but what I saw now was the Damon I remembered when I was completely caught up in Stefan. He was back now, but even worse. He began to walk out of the back entrance to the bar and suddenly Katherine was up and right behind Damon as they stepped out into the back ally way.

"Finally, that's more of the Damon I'm talking about." Kathrine smiled.

"Congrats. Now run along...I'm hungry." He growled darkly as she followed him.

"Wow, going back to the fresh stuff huh?" She laughed.

"You know it...." He said. She followed him another block.

"Thank god, you were never meant for that humane way of living, it was ridiculous." She laughed again.

Suddenly he spun around to face her.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked his brows pulling together in confusion. "Maybe Stefan was right." He said darkly.

"About what?" She asked. He looked at her carefully for a moment.

"He was a little concerned about me changing you. He was afraid your attitude would change and you would become different." He answered.

"Different how." She asked her head cocked to the side. He flashed a smile.

"That you would be selfish, heartless. A bitch....Like Katherine." He took a few steps closer to her as her jaw fell open in shock and hurt.

"Damon!" I heard Stefan's voice as he walked out of the back door to the pub. He joined Damon's side. But Damon's face never left Katherine's. He stared at her now. "Look, don't blame her Damon, we just have to get her on the right diet and try to-" Stefan was silenced when Damon put his hand up to quiet him.

"What's wrong Damon?" Stefan asked.

Damon's face suddenly shattered into pure horror and anger. He flashed to Katherine and knocked her to the ground. He hovered over her staring at her still in pure curiosity.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled. "What are you doing?" He panicked. Stefan reached under Damon pulling her up off the ground and shielding her slightly looking at Damon in shock.

"Kathrine!" Damon said in a thunderous roar. A wicked smile stretched across her face. Stefan's eyes widened and he turned around to face her. Damon lunged again at her, this time with no protection from Stefan. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her violently.

"Where's Elena!" He hissed through his teeth. He shook her again. "Where is she!"

She laughed. "So good to see you again Damon."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please o please review. Let me know :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, been out of town. **

Moments after Damon screamed at her in fury my vision began to dull and I sank into a form of unconsciousness. Slipping into a dream like state, memories began to flood my mind. I remembered the crash in my mind. The screams all around me. I suddenly remembered Stefans face there, pulling me from the wreck where I never remembered it before. I saw the flickers of Stefans kisses, and hugs and his sweet face looking over mine. Then a bright flash and all I saw was Damon. I flashed back to the night I wrecked after fleeing the house when I found Katherine's picture for the first time. I remembered being upside down in the car and knowing someone was after me and then suddenly, my horror was replaced by Damon's sweet face. He grabbed me from the wreckage. I remembered driving to Atlanta with him. The day at the bar. The first time I imagined what it would be like to be his and only his and I liked the feeling though I never would have admitted it at the time. I felt the over whelming feeling rise up in my chest, I was deeply in love with Damon Salvatore. I wanted him every second for the rest of eternity.

"Elena." I heard her sharp voice ring out. I opened my eyes to see my face, to see Katherine's face bringing me back to consciousness. She smiled and back away revealing Damon and Stefan standing close behind her. I was still attached to the wooden beam and unable to move. I saw Damon try to take a step forward to me but he stopped like something was blocking him. Katherine laughed out loud.

"Do you all think I really came unprepared?" She asked seemingly amused. " I have a very talented witch with me. She can do some pretty amazing things." She mused. Damons face twisted in agony almost apologetic as he gazed over me from our uncomfortable distance. Stefan took a deep breath trying to control his anger.

"What are you doing!" I asked. She smiled and tilted her head seeming to enjoy my frustration.

"My witch can build walls. Much like this one that's surrounding you. It won't let either one of these two in." She said presenting Damon and Stefan. "I'm smart enough to know that when I came here my plan may have failed. It did. I'm okay with that. The thing is, I had to be sure I would be able to do this again but just better prepared." She explained, pacing the room.

"What are you doing, Katherine?" Damon growled trying to press himself through the barrier once more, but failed.

"Oh would you like to know so soon?" She smiled wildly towards Damon. His face twisted in anger.

"Tabitha, will you join us please?" Katherine called folding her arms. I could tell she was enjoying this and it bothered me all the more.

The tall brunette entered the room. Her wide eyes seemed bothered but she glanced obediently to Katherine.

"Okay what we will be playing now is a game called FORGET." She chuckled. My eyes met Damon's. He looked at me with what seemed like honest fear in his eyes. Damon and Stefan both looked at her suddenly in fury and she took a safe step behind the wall that kept them from me.

"Answer my question Katherine. What are you doing!" Damon yelled.

Katherine took a deep breath.

"Tabitha has selected a few spells to help me out in this situation. None of you will remember me being here at all. It will be as if you haven't seen since those many years ago. Also Damon, I really feel like you need to learn a lesson. Stop with the emotional turmoil your putting yourself through. You were always smarter for turning it all off." She shook her head and glanced to Stefan who hung his head. "So, I figured I'd better give you a new reason to turn it off again." She smiled.

Damon took a step back. "Why...what do you mean?" He pleaded for an answer. The sound of alarm in his voice frightened me.

"What I mean Damon is that when you all wake up again, you will not remember that I was here, and Elena here...she won't remember ever loving you." Katherine said seriously looking at Damon. His eyes widened and I was filled with panic. She was going to make me forget him. Forget everything.

"You know I won't let this happen Damon, I'll tell her." Stefan called to his brother.

"No you won't." Katherine said. "You will forget Damon and Elena's relationship as well. The only one left behind will be poor little Damon." She said smiling. "Which will force you to do what's right, and you know it. I will take care of all of you. I will even make sure all your little friends don't remember it." Katherine purred.

"Please Katherine. Please." Damon begged in the softest tone. Katherine looked sad for a small second and then turned towards Tabitha and nodded. Tabitha began chanting and walking towards us. I scrambled as hard as I could in the chains but they would not give away. As she chanted I began to get fuzzy again. I heard Damon pleading frantically, it echoed in my head.

All the memories of Damon and I within the last month began to flash through my mind backwards...until the last one. I heard Isobel's voice echo "Damon is inlove with you." and then...and then...I can't remember.

I woke with the sun piercing my eyes as I lay in my bed. I squinted in pain and rolled shoving my face into the pillow. I thought it was just the pain of the sun in my eyes but there was something else. I just didn't understand what. I was hurting, I just didn't know why.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything seemed to be in it's place. The walls the same color, the furniture all the same. Why did something feel so monumentally different? What was missing that I couldn't figure out? I had a vague memory of the founders ball and some where along the way Stefan had changed me. That's all I could remember but yet there was still something else. Something lurking behind the scenes in my head that I couldn't figure out. I felt miserably unsettled. I felt heartache and a since of urgency, I felt tired but strong, and so thirsty. My feet hit the floor and I dressed in a flash, feeling like I needed to make to school and see Stefan. That's all I needed, I just needed to see Stefan and then I would be fine.

I headed downstairs to find Jenna standing in the kitchen serving up a full blown breakfast buffet. The island was filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice. I tried to breeze by without her noticing.

"Hey you!" She called after me. I debated pretending not to hear her but then thought better and walked back to her.

"Have a seat." She gestured to the bar stools. I sat down.

"What's up?" I asked quietly not making full eye contact with her.

"Have some breakfast!" She smiled cheerfully.

"Jenna, honestly I'm not-" She held her hand up in protest.

"Nope, no excuses. I haven't seen you eat a thing in a while. Your always dodging dinner, lunch and everything else. I want to see you eat." She said pointing sharply at her feast. I took a long look at the steaming scrambled eggs on the counter. I pulled the plate close as Jenna instantly handed me a fork. I stabbed a piece and poked it in my mouth. I finally managed to get it down but then looked back up at Jenna in agony. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Elena what gives?" She asked taking off her apron and slamming it on the counter. I heard Jeremy approaching. He walked into the kitchen and started scooping a freakish amount on food onto a plate.

"Thanks Jenna." He said through his stuffed mouth. As he left the room Jenna's face met mine again.

"Your pregnant." She stated.

"What? No I'm not Jenna. Honestly I'm just stressed from school and stuff and I just don't have much of an appetite right now." I lied.

I watched her eye all of the food on the counter silently debating whether she was about to begin force feeding me. She returned her gaze to me and sighed.

"Fine, go to school. But you better get your eating habits back on track soon Elena, I mean it." She warned. I smiled as I watched her mild hostility fade.

The air was nice and cool with oncoming fall. I could smell the spice of the turning leaves as I drove with the window down. I still couldn't shake the strange feeling I had but I turned the radio up loudly trying to drown out my thoughts. I made my way out of the car as Stefan approached me from a few parking spaces down. His usual sweet smile stretched across his face as he met me with an embrace. He held on strangely long.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked smiling as he backed away and smiled.

"Yeah I just, I don't know...I just missed you." He shrugged and laughed lightly.

" I missed you to." I said realizing instantly that my voice was a little flatter and less enthusiastic than usual. We made our way through the parking lot and into the hallway of the school. I stopped at my locker and fumbled through my books.

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked as I realized his eyes had been on me this whole time, probably trying to access my mood.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried to smile. "I just...I just feel a little strange today. I'm having trouble remembering the last several days and …. I don't know." I gave up trying to explain an unexplainable feeling.

"I know how you feel, I'm a little out of sorts today to. But don't worry...it's normal for you to feel this way after I changed you. It's really disorienting and it's perfectly normal for things to get a little mixed up." He explained. I closed my locker.

"Why did we do it again?" I asked. Stefan looked slightly bothered.

"You asked me to. You said you wanted to be like me and Damon so I did it." I couldn't help but to notice the weakness that rang throughout me at the mention of Damon. Why on earth I felt that way I didn't know. "Elena you can't be having second thoughts now, it's too late for that." Stefan said looking hurt.

"No, no...I'm not second guessing...I'm just trying to remember it." I explained.

He nodded "It will come back to you, eventually." He smiled. He kissed me on the forehead and made his way through the hall. Suddenly I felt like everything was crashing in on me. All the voices in the hall began to climb in my head. I could hear each individual word being spoken. I could hear them all breathing. I could hear a sea of beating hearts. It reminded me just how thirsty I was and it began to be painful. I dashed quickly into the girls bathroom and met my face in the mirror as my eyes grew dark with hunger. It frightened me to see myself like that. I had to leave, I had to take care of this before I could be around the school, before I made a mistake. Damon would probably get a good kick out of that I thought suddenly, and smiled. Again I felt a sudden rise in my stomach like butterflies at the thought of his name. I hoped whatever was wrong with me would pass quickly.

I ran out to the parking lot, liking the way my legs felt like they could carry me forever and jumped in the car. I pulled out and began to drive, at first I wasn't sure where so I just drove. When I made it down into the valley a little further I decided to go to the cemetery to see my parents. I began to accelerate taking the curve on Northbrook drive when my tire popped and my car shimmied to a stop. I got out and made my way around to see my tire flat to the ground.

"Great..." I whispered. I walked to my trunk and got out the jack and placed under the side of my car. I felt silly for using it knowing fully well I could lift the car up myself but I knew that blatant acts in public like that could be trouble, not to mention I needed to work on the tire to. I began to crank the bar watching the car rise rapidly.

"Not so fast Elena. Just cause your made of steel doesn't mean the cars frame can put up with your hulk strength." Damon appeared beside me, a beautiful smile on his face.

"Hey." Was all I could say. At the very sight of him I felt like I had lost every bit of strength I had. Every thing I was made of melted. What was wrong with me! I watched him slowly crank the car up, his piercing blue eyes focused on the car, his lashes casting beautiful dark accents across his cheekbones. His dark hair which was the longest I had ever seen it yet, hung in his eyes and flipped ever so subtly at the nape of his neck. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers through it. I wanted him to look at me and not the car. Like he heard my thoughts he looked up and met my eyes sending a shock wave through me so dramatic that I stood suddenly.

"Uh, thanks for helping." I stammered. Where did you come from?" I asked realizing how fast he had showed up.

I was just inside those woods." He nodded ahead at the thick forest surrounding the entire road.

"I was hunting, right place at the right time, I guess." He explained. He got up and took off the brown wool lined hoodie that he was wearing and tossed it inside the front seat passenger window, revealing the long sleeve fitted cream colored shirt underneath. I took in the perfect muscular angle of his body, his arms, his chest. I shook my head and threw out the thoughts. He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk pulling out the donut tire and and carrying it to the front.

"What are you doing skipping class, Ferris Beuller?" He asked flashing the most incredible sideways smile I've ever seen. I looked to the ground quickly breaking our eye contact.

"Um, I just needed to get out. I've been feeling strange today." I said quietly. I heard the thud as he dropped the tire to the ground and suddenly he was standing right in front of me.

"What's wrong? How are you feeling strange?" He asked. I looked up at him and met his fiercely wild gaze. His eyes took the breath right out of me. "What is it Elena?" He asked with a strange sense of urgency. It took me a minute to find my voice.

" I just feel out of sorts. It's nothing." I answered confused by his sudden intensity. His brows pulled together, his eyes dropped in what seemed to be sadness and at the same time horrifying news.

" Nothing." He repeated the last word of my sentence as if to himself. His shook his head and drew in a sharp breath. He turned and kneeled back down replacing my torn tire with the little one. He threw the stuff back in the trunk. I couldn't help but to notice how strange he was acting. No smart remarks, no attitude, just my friend helping me with a flat tire.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He laughed lightly. He wiped the hair off his cheek, leaving a dark smudge from the tire on his face. He made his way to me.

"What's funny?" I asked. He stopped not a foot away from me and jammed his hands down in his pockets. A beam of sunlight managed to filter its way through the thick woods and wash his face in silvery gold.

"Let's just say I'm having a pretty weird day to." He smiled lightly, although a trace of sadness reached his eyes. I took a deep breath to calm the butterflies wrecking my stomach.

"Thanks for helping me with the tire." I spoke softly, searching for a reason behind the sadness in his eyes.

"My pleasure." He smiled sweetly. Then without warning his fingers traced the side of my face. He tucked my hair behind my ear. My skin was on fire where he touched and a wave ran through me like a jolt of electricity. This was supposed to be wrong I remembered and took a step back.

"What are you doing?" I asked in shock. He suddenly looked surprised to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"What's going on with you. Your not acting the same."

"I'm not the same." He said sincerely. I saw a strange glimmer take over his eyes and I realized he had tears in his eyes. I wanted to reach out and grab him, and I didn't know why. Not knowing what else to do I turned and took off into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

I made it to the cemetery only minutes later. The sun was high and I stood for a long moment listening to the wind rustle every leave, trying to clear my mind of everything that had just happened. Trying to put together the little pieces I had missed over the last few days. But even the vague memories I could muster still felt like a wall. Like I was missing a grand picture that I just couldn't bring into focus. Something wasn't right. I felt distant from the world. Why did everything feel so strange. Why did I feel the way I did when Damon was around.

I walked to my parents grave and sat down bringing my knees to my chest. I thought about my old life that was a world away it seemed. Mom, dad and Jeremy. Things were so different now. Suddenly I was enraged. My body burned with anger with no particular reason. I jumped up and ripped a branch off a tree and sent it hurling towards another. I watched it burst into splinters and fall to the ground. I watched as two rabbits fled from the area and in a flash I had one laying in my hands draining it of life. I began to cry as I looked down at it's lifeless body in my hands. Why had I become what I was, why did I do this to myself. Nothing was worth being a monster. I couldn't imagine why I would have ever cared. The watched the other rabbit that had stopped and was staring in intense fear at me.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. I took off and ran another mile or so north into the woods where I finally laid down on the forest floor and stared up through the canopy of the trees. The tears streaked down the sides of my face. I laid for hours, thinking and rethinking and sometimes trying to not think at all. The sun was beginning to fade and the forest became a pink hue. That's when a new wave of strength hit me. I sat up and wiped my face dry. I would stop trying to make sense of everything. I was what I was and there was nothing I could change now. If I wanted my life back I would just make it that way. I had Jeremy and Jenna and Stefan. I would start hanging out with my friends again and get my life back on track. I couldn't reverse anything so I would make the best of it. I nodded in conformation to myself and got back up.

I decided to head to the Salvatore's house and stay with Stefan. Try to get a feel back for my old comforting places. I headed to the edge of the woods and made my way back onto the road. I was only a few miles from the house. I walked at a slow steady pace, hearing a car approach from behind me, The headlights casting my shadow in front of me.

"Where are you headed?" I heard his familiar voice ring in my ear. I sighed and looked to find Damon in my car.

"I'm heading to see Stefan." I answered. He nodded and then smiled.

"I can get you as far as the driveway." He answered sarcastically still smiling. I rolled my eyes and trying to ignore the jump in my stomach. I opened the passenger side door and got in. He put the car in drive and began our way to the house.

"Thanks for the new tire." I said noticing the donut tire had been replaced with a new one.

"Don't mention it." He answered. Suddenly the sky seemed to open up and rain began pouring in sheets. We drove in silence other then the radio playing quietly. I looked over, studying his face carefully. His brows were drawn in a troublesome crease, seemingly deep in thought. Finally we pulled into the driveway. We sat for a moment listening to the rain beat down on the car. Niether of us moving or speaking, and suddenly something seemed familiar to me. Something about me sitting in the car, the rain, and him. It seemed like I'd been here before.

"Deja vu." I said before I even knew I was saying it. He looked over at me. A look of strange surprise lit up his face.

"What is it? What do remember?" He asked calmly.

I laughed lightly. "I don't remember anything, it's deja vu Damon. It's just...the sitting in the car in the rain...with..." I stopped trying to avoid even more awkwardness.

"Me?" He finished.

I didn't answer. He nodded.

"I guess we should get inside." He finally said nodding towards the house.

Once we got inside Stefan headed around the corner.

"You weren't at school, I just called the house and you weren't there, I was worried." Stefan said helping me take off my jacket.

"I'm fine." I smiled. I looked up just in time to see Stefan sending a dark look over my shoulder to Damon. He then returned his focus to me.

"Well good. Do you want to hang out down here or do you just want us to go lay down upstairs? " He asked wiping some of the drops of rain from the top of my hair.

"Let's just go to bed." I sighed.

"Alright, let's get upstairs then." He smiled. I began to walk towards the staircase when I noticed him sharing another dark glance toward Damon. He made his way up to me and we started upstairs.

"Elena?" I heard Damon call. I turned to see a tortured expression draw his face.

"Yeah?"

He stood in silence for a long moment. "Goodnight." He finally said.

"Goodnight." I replied.

Stefan closed the door behind him upstairs.

"Where were you today?" Stefan asked joining me on the bed.

"I had to get out of the school today. I just wasn't feeling ...right." I answered.

"So you were with Damon?" He asked.

"No, no I went to see my parents...clear my head. I got a flat tire though and he came and fixed it and he saw me walking to the house...gave me a ride." I answered feeling strangely on trial.

He nodded seeming to relax. A few quiet moments went by.

"I love you Elena." He said.

"I love you to." I answered.

The next morning I made my way downstairs with Stefan. I didn't see Damon anywhere, although I noted that I searched.

"Hey, before you go, let me get you something. I'll be right back." Stefan disappeared down the hall towards the cellar. I went over to the oak cabinets that lined the library and grabbed a bottle of rum shoving it in my bag. The nagging feeling obviously wasn't done with me so I thought I would try to drink it away later in the night. Stefan finally returned holding a glass.

"Here drink this. It will help you." It was filled with a rich dark blood. Upon drinking I instantly knew it was human.

"Where did you get this?" I asked finishing it off and handing him back the glass.

"Damon...and I got it for you when ...I changed you." He answered. I nodded, not knowing if I wanted to know any more if Damon was involved.

Damon walked into the room without looking at us and went straight for the scotch on the counter.

"Well, I'm going to go." I said.

Stefan leaned in and kissed me until I heard the glass Damon had slammed down on the counter. I pulled back and we both looked at Damon who was pouring another glass.

"Love you." Stefan smiled. Without answering I turned and headed out to my car where I felt like I could somewhat breath again. I pulled out of the horseshoe driveway and headed down the road. I rolled the windows down and let the crisp air filter through the car, through my hair. I caught the scent of something familiar and comforting. I instantly looked down searching for this perfect scent when I caught a glimpse of something sitting in the passenger seat. I pulled over on the side of the road and put it in park. I took a deep breath and picked up the brown hoodie. The hoodie Damon pulled off yesterday and put in the car. I ran my fingers over the fabric and the wool inside. I held it up to my face and took in the scent deeply. It was intoxicating, it felt so familiar and so safe and comforting. I held it close, burying my face into it again and again as I let the tears fall.

(Damon & Stefan)

Damon stared darkly at Stefan until he heard Elena pull away.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Damon demanded.

"Damon, what do you want me to do? You know we obviously have to play by Katherine's rules or Elena's going to become even more of a target then she already is. Katherine feels like she's not as much of a threat with me and that our relationship will fizzle out eventually. I guess because you changed so much with Elena she felt like she might have you completely out of her control. This is the best thing for her and you know it." Stefan explained.

"Well isn't that convenient for you!" Damon snapped. "I have to tell her Stefan, I can't do this anymore. We can protect her from Katherine." Damon pleaded.

"Can we! Can we protect her Damon? Think about it. Were all together a lot, but were not with her all the time. Are you willing to let Katherine slip through the cracks the minute were off guard and allow something to happen to her?"

"This is torture Stefan! I'm willing to keep watch over her 24/7 for the rest of eternity, I don't care...I can't do this!" Damon yelled.

"How do you think I felt! I've been through this Damon if you remember. But I just want her to be happy just like you do." Damon walked closer to Stefan.

"Well, she's clearly not happy Stefan. Have you noticed that? She's in pain. She misses me she just doesn't realize it." Damon said softly.

"I know." Stefan replied simply. He turned and began to walk upstairs.

"Stefan." Damon called. Stefan turned and looked at Damon. "I thought you were supposed to forget to." Damon said.

"I did to, I guess she changed her mind. I guess she's trying to break the two of us down to." Stefan replied.

I drove with no specific place in mind until I realized I was down the street from Bonnies house. I pulled into her driveway and ran to the door. I went to knock when she opened the door. Her face fell into shock when she saw my face.

"Elena! What's wrong? She asked grabbing my arm.

"I'm losing my mind." I managed to choke out between tears.

"Come in." She demanded pulling me inside. We went upstairs to her room and sat down on her bed. I took in the room and realized it hadn't changed it all since the last time I was here. I also realized I missed her horribly.

"What's going on Elena?" She asked kindly putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. Bonnie I'm...I'm a"

"I know." She said. "Stefan told me they turned you." She explained.

"You don't hate me?" I began to cry harder.

"Of course I don't Elena. But something tells me that's not why your here."

"I can't tell you what's wrong Bonnie because I don't quite know myself. I just feel confused. I don't remember the last dew days very well. Something seems wrong and I can't stop thinking about..."

"Damon?" She asked tilting her head.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Elena I'm psychic remember? And I can tell that brown sweater your clutching to you isn't Stefans. It's his."

I broke down completely and fell into her arms. "It just makes me feel better." I choked out. She ran her hand over my hair for what seemed like forever as my sobbing quieted. I sat back up.

"I just don't know what to do Bonnie." I sniffled. She sat and watched me trying to compose myself. She had the strangest expression on her face, somewhere between sadness and contemplation.

"Are you inlove with him Elena? Are you inlove with Damon?" She asked quietly.

My stomach went weak.

"No...I mean...I don't know." I answered feeling the tears coming back. "He seemed so different today Bonnie. He seems so...soft. I mean, I almost wish he would act like his usual jerk self or do some horrible thing just so it would feel normal again." I explained.

"Do you really want that? Do you just want him to go back to normal and you can be happy with Stefan, or not?" She asked.

"I don't know what I want Bonnie. I just want to be happy again. That's all." I answered.

"Okay." She simply replied. "Everything is going to be just fine Elena. I promise." She said.

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"Yes." She smiled softly.

(**Sorry for such a long break guys! I live in Vegas and I've had a lot of visitors over the summer. Hope you enjoy it whether your new or an old reader. Please please leave reviews!)**

**3 Alexis**


	11. Chapter 11

(Burrowed from my first love, Twilight) the first of this chapter was written to Dreamcatcher by Alexandre Desplat. I suggest giving it a listen while you read :) Hope you enjoy.

After I left Bonnies I felt a little better but I still wasn't ready to go home. The sun was sinking letting the night take over. I made my way into the woods where I was feeling more at home these days. I sat up against a tree and watched as the moonlight began to filter down and leave the forest floor dancing with light. Fireflies began to appear, they were thick twinkling and turning through the air. I was surprised to see them so late in the year but it was absolutely beautiful. I took out the bottle of rum I had in my bag and took a swallow letting it burn. That's when he appeared, his beauty making him look like he was nowhere out of place. Like he was the keeper of this beautiful place. He walked quietly over, kneeling down in front of me.

"Damon." I whispered. He smiled and sat down in front of me. I pressed my back against the tree as hard as I could to keep from falling into his arms. We sat in silence for a moment. He looked around him acknowledging the fireflies.

"They're so beautiful." I whispered. He nodded.

"I kind of coaxed them here." He said quietly. "You can kind of control those things when your one of us." He explained.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. He smiled.

"When you were little you used to spend hours in the backyard with Jeremy chasing them around. You marveled their beauty. You said they were the closest the world came to magic."

"How did you know that?" I asked in shock.

He looked at me long and steady. His face seemed sad.

"You told me that once. I guess you just forgot." He answered.

I was stunned. I filtered through all of our conversations and couldn't remember ever saying that to him. Or to anyone for that matter. But I didn't care that I didn't remember. I was tired of trying to make sense of everything. And at that moment didn't care about anything anymore. I felt comfortable and ...happy. I got up and stood in the moonlight looking around at the tiny golden orbs shimmering around me. I looked back at Damon.

"Sometimes I really miss being a child." I said.

He smiled brightly. "Sometimes I do to."

I walked up to him and leaned down, mere inches from his face and smiled. I touched his shoulder feeling the softness of his loose tan sweater.

"Elena?" He whispered.

"Your it." I replied, and took off running. I heard his light laughter ring out behind me and before I knew it he was running after me. I felt the wind rushing past my face, the sound of the trees as I flew by them one by one. I laughed. I felt so good. I felt so happy. I circled around and made it back to our original spot and stopped. I looked up and closed my eyes letting the moonlight hit my face. Suddenly Damon's arms wrapped around me.

"Your it." He whispered in my ear. I turned and faced him. He was so brilliantly beautiful it was hard to think.

"What's going on Damon? Why do I feel like this?

He looked at me for so long I wasn't sure if he was going to answer at all. Then the sadness seem seemed to creep back into his eyes.

"Because...it's just hard after a change like that. Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said.

"Everyone keeps saying that...but I don't seem to be feeling any better. At least not all the time." I replied.

He reached up and ran his fingers down the side of my face. He leaned in and kissed me lightly. The butterflies in my stomach danced around. He pulled back and gazed deeply at me.

Suddenly my heart ripped into pieces.

"No!, What are you doing?" I backed away. His face fell to horror.

"Elena, I'm sorry." He said.

"Stop it! You stop messing with my head Damon. I know you've had a little crush on me for a while but don't use my weakness to move on in!"

"Elena!" He cried out taking a step toward me.

"No! Just stop! This is wrong Damon. I love Stefan and your not going to mess that up!" I snapped back.

Suddenly Damon began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny!" I demanded.

He shook his head. "A little crush? Elena..." He began to walk towards me but I began to back up. "You really don't remember anything do you?" He asked, his face growing serious again.

"What are you talking about Damon?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing...nothing Elena. I'm sorry I bothered you. I won't do it again." He said.

I backed up a couple of feet and then took off running. I felt tired of running, it seemed that's all I was doing recently. Right before I got to the edge of the woods a vision in my head hit me so hard I fell. I saw myself laying tangled in sheets wrapped in Damons arms. I got back up and shook it out of my head.

I reached my house and ran upstairs and slid into bed shutting my eyes tight trying to shake the vision that kept reoccurring in my head over and over. I began to wonder...if it was a vision...or a memory.

**Reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of days had gone by since that night. I tried my best to shake off the nagging feelings and battled to ignore Damon's strange behavior. But then again I knew Damon wasn't very predictable and he never had been. I managed to eat a few full meals around Jenna so that was an improvement. Jeremy still wasn't speaking to me all that much but I don't believe that either one of us had the emotional energy to focus much on the situation.

"I think we should just go out and have some fun, maybe go to the pub and play pool like old times. What do you think?" Bonnie chirped, digging for books in her locker.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I answered. I meant it. Things had gotten so heavy recently I just needed to get out and have a good time. Stefan had been suggesting the same thing so I knew he would be up for it. Stefan and Bonnie had both been working constantly to try to make me feel better so I would feel bad if I didn't at least give it a little effort.

"Alright, so tonight then? Maybe around eight?" She asked, closing her locker.

"Sure." I agreed.

The day seemed to be dragging on and by lunch I considered ditching again but I had done that a little too often in the last week or so. Stefan and I were waking to our last class when a shrill voice called my name from halfway down the hall. I turned to find Caroline skipping down the hall towards us with Matt in tow.

"Hey guys!" She called, clearly more excited then usual.

"Hey." I turned as she came to a halt in front of me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I just wanted to give you this." She said, a huge smile spread across her face and she tucked a lock of her blond hair firmly behind her ear as she always did when she was bursting with excitement.

I took the pale pink envelope from her hands.

"It's an invitation to the party for my birthday this Saturday. It's going to be awesome. This is for you, Stefan and Damon. He needs to come..I have a friend visiting from Florida that he has got to meet. She's a knock out and so is he so it's kind of like...perfect." She laughed.

"Alright, thanks Caroline. I guess we'll see you then." I smiled trying to shake off a fresh wave of that horrible feeling. She smiled and then whisked away as quickly as she had come to continue giving out her invitations.

Stefan and I made our way out the parking lot in our usual parking spaces.

"So do you just want to go to the house with me until we go to the pub tonight?" Stefan asked smiling lightly.

"No, I'm just going to go home and unwind a little, it's been a long day." I explained opening my car door.

His face fell. "What's going on Elena. You usually love to hang out with me after school." He pouted.

"Im sorry." I sighed. "I'm just trying to work through all these changes. I'm just a little stressed." I explained. He gave me a long steady look and then nodded. I watched him turn and begin to walk to his car.

"Stefan?" I called. He turned around and came back to me. "Look, I'm sorry I've been acting so weird. I really am. I've just been feeling so strange and I didn't really want to bring this up but Damon has been acting really strange around me. Like, more then usual. He's being...well, not even flirtatious but ...sweet. Like relationship sweet and he's just making me feel so strange." I watched him shift his weight in annoyance.

"Look Elena. Damon and I have been arguing, a little more then usual. He's just trying to get a rise out of me so don't let it bother you okay? He'll get over it and leave you alone eventually." He explained. I nodded and smiled even though it felt like my heart had just fallen out of my chest. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and made it out of the parking lot before the tears began. How could I have been so stupid to think Damon actually felt something. Of course it wasn't about me, how typically Damon! How did I not see that for myself!

I made it into the house and up the stairs before I could be bombarded by Jenna's constant questions and worried stares. I paced the floor for what seemed like forever, thinking and rethinking to everything Damon had said and done. Trying to make sense of why I could have taken it so seriously. I couldn't find any conclusion but I would not fall for it again. After a while I realized I needed to get dressed and get going if I was going to meet them by eight. I hurried through it all building myself with determination to stop this ridiculous weakness and be strong.

I walked into the pub right at eight and spotted them instantly across the room at the pool tables. Stefan, Bonnie, Matt and Caroline. I took a deep breath and readied myself for the night. I could do this, I told myself. I could just relax and be happy.

"Missed you." Stefan said quietly kissing the top of my hair as I joined them. I smiled back up at him and then grabbed a pool stick.

"Omigod, I cannot wait till the party this Saturday!" Caroline repeated for the fifth time since we had started playing.

"So how did your mom manage to have this place closed just for your birthday?" I smiled up at Caroline as I was leaning in to take a shot.

"She carries a gun?" Caroline shrugged. We all chimed into laughter. I hit the ball and managed to pocket three balls.

"Yes!" I jumped up and cheered. I grabbed Stefan around the neck and kissed him. For the first time a felt a little more relaxed. I wasn't sure if it was pure will and determination or if I was actually beginning to feel okay. After a long kiss I laid my chin on his shoulder as we hugged. That's when I spotted him across the room sitting at the bar. He was looking right at me. His eyes were sad and even looked horrible tired. He looked down for a second like he hadn't even noticed me. He threw back the glass he had in his hand and polished off whatever was in it and then he was gone. Disappearing in a flash. I saw the door slam as he made his way out. I backed away just in time to notice a strange glance between Bonnie and Stefan and then he looked back behind him at the door that had just recently closed. I started to worry and maybe even contemplated racing to the parking lot to see if he was okay but remembered what Stefan had told me earlier that day. I wouldn't fall for it. A couple of more hours passed and we finally decided to get home.

Driving home I cranked up the music and tried to forget Damon storming out of the pub and the questions that arose in my mind when I saw the strange look that Stefan and Bonnie exchanged. I was done with the questions. I was done with the worry. That is until I saw another flash in my mind that caused me to slam on the brakes. A vision of Damon burning in the sun and Stefan pulling me away from him.

(Salvatore's House)

Damon & Stefan.

Stefan made his way inside just as he saw Damon grabbing keys and walking towards the door. Damon stopped suddenly when he saw Stefan.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked. Damon stood for a long moment starring at Stefan.

"I know why Katherine didn't make you forget." Damon replied.

"Really and why is that?" Stefan asked staying calm and controlled.

"She wanted us to hate each other." Damon said taking a few steps closer.

"Is it working?" Stefan asked closing the door the rest of the way and making his way past Damon into the livingroom. He glanced back at Damon who didn't bother turning to look at Stefan.

"Yes." he answered simply. He walked to the door and began to leave.

"You didn't answer my question, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"I'm going to Katherine." He answered.

"What are you going to do, get her to make Elena remember? You know she won't." Stefan shaking his head.

"I know she won't that's not what I'm going for." He answered.

Stefan stormed back to the front door right up to Damon. "Then what are you doing Damon?"

"I'm doing what I have to do." Damon answered and then he was gone.

**Tell me what you think! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

I sat in the car on the side of the road gripping the steering wheel as flashes started filling in. I began to see a story unfold. An untold story, a hidden story. Flashes, or memories unfolding starring me and Damon. The knot in my throat got thicker and thicker. Where was this all coming from? I started to realize that this was no coincidence, it wasn't my imagination, it wasn't about the change I had gone through. I was definatly remembering. As the missing puzzle pieces became more clear I realized that although it was in complete agony I was beginning to feel whole again. I finally felt some kind of peace, because the more memories that unfolded the more the burning nagging began to subside. I pulled out onto the road and slammed on the gas heading towards Bonnie's.

(Katherine & Damon)

Damon pulled into the long drive of the Manor on the hill about an hour outside of town. He made his way up to the door when the witch Tabitha answered the door.

"Where's Katherine?" He asked. Tabitha's face twisted into a smile but remained silent.

"Who is it Tabitha?" Katherine called from inside. Damon's eyes cut sharply over Tabitha's shoulder recognizing Katherine's voice.

"It's Damon." Tabitha answered still smiling. In a flash Katherine was at the door.

"Thank you Tabitha." Katherine said dismissing her. "Well, well. Damon. What a pleasant surprise. How are you and Elena doing?" She laughed the sour spoiled laugh that made Damon's skin crawl.

"I need you for something." Damon answered sharply.

"My pleasure." Katherine smiled suggestively reaching out for the collar on Damon's shirt. She jerked him forward her face a mere inch from his. "Please tell me what I can do for you." She whispered running her lips softly across Damon's. She pulled Damon inside and pushed him against the wall. She started kissing his neck and unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

"Katherine stop." He snapped pushing firmly against her shoulder. She gasped and pouted like a little girl.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked icily walking further into the livingroom. She turned and watched Damon follow her. "You couldn't possibly believe I would help reunite you and Elena." She scoffed.

"I know you won't. But I need you to make me forget." He answered.

She turned, surprised by his request.

"Why?" She asked.

"Think about it Katherine. What did you want out of this? To break Elena and I up? Well congrats, it worked. But all I do is think about her. All I do is try time and time again to make her remember. All I want is her Katherine." He explained.

"Why are you telling me all this? What do I care?" She laughed. Damon smiled in return playing along with her game. He walked over to the small table against the wall and saw a pen laying there on top of a stack of white printing paper.

"You know, I'm surprised to see you staying here Katherine. This was honestly the only place I knew to look. I thought this place would be falling in by now." Damon said looking around like he was noticing his surroundings for the first time.

"It was the only property my father purchased in our stay here. I've had it renovated several times. But I only decided to stay here in case of emergencies. I'm leaving town tomorrow, going back to New York." She explained.

"Emergencies huh? Like destroying the only life I've managed to build?

"Why don't you finish telling me why your here, Damon." Katherine snapped. Damon smiled looking around the house again. He grabbed the pen off the table. He glanced into the main sitting room and noticed the steel door still located in the corner of the room like a coat closet. He walked into the room and sat down on the couch. She followed in behind him and sat down beside him.

"I'm here Katherine because I was always looking for you. I refused to give up on you. I loved you Katherine. I loved you every single day mourning the death of you that I thought had happened. Even when I found out you were alive the anger and hurt still didn't amount to the love I had for you."

Katherine stared at Damon in shock. Her eyes wide and shining with oncoming tears.

"Damon I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"That's how I felt Katherine. Until I met Elena." Her eyes narrowed and she got up in a rise of anger.

"Why are you here!" She demanded.

He stood up and walked to her. He ran his fingers down a lock of her hair.

"If you just make me forget her, I can remember you." He smiled sincerely. "Get her out of my head Katherine." He pleaded in a whisper. He then leaned down and kissed her gently. She nodded violently.

"Okay, I'll do it. But will you do something for me Damon?" She asked.

"Anything, what is it?" He replied.

"Will you come back with me to New York?" She pleaded, her eyes wide with hope.

He smiled. "Yes." He answered. Her face lit up.

"Okay. Let me go get Tabitha." She said leaving the room in hurry. Damon lifted his hand and wrote a quick reminder on his palm. Then he drew a tiny black arrow around the crease of the middle of his arm pointing down to his hand just in case. He heard them approaching and he tossed the pen aside. Katherine returned followed by Tabitha who looked a little less than enthusiastic about Katherine's decision.

"Okay, make him forget Elena." Katherine said in a serious tone.

"Yeah, and you might want to do a better job then you did with Elena cause she knows something is different." Damon warned Tabitha. Tabitha rolled her eyes and lifted her hands toward Damon seeming to fall into deep concentration.

Suddenly Damon turned and grabbed Katherine by the back of hair as she screamed. He pulled her to the steel door and lifted the heavy latch throwing her into the darkness.

"What are you doing!" She screamed back at him with pain fresh in her eyes.

Damon smiled at her cowering in the corner. "You called me weak and look at you Katherine. You didn't even fight back." He slammed the steel door and threw the latch back down and quickly turned to Tabitha who's face was frozen in horror.

"Make me forget! Now!" He yelled at her.

"Why should I" She hissed, her voice shaking with fear.

"You make me forget, and I'll go. Then you can let her out and I want you gone by tonight. Do you understand?" Damon growled. She stood silent in shock.

"Do you understand!" He screamed.

"Yes, yes..." She finally said. She lifted her hands to him again and began to chant. After only a moment she let her hands fall and looked at Damon. He was already looking around the room like he had suddenly appeared there seemingly confused.

Tabitha stormed to him.

"There! Now get out!" She screeched. He put his arms up blocking her by her shoulders. He then noticed the arrow on his arm and flipped his palm up to read : KILL THE WITCH

With a quick snap of her neck he could barely hear her body hit the floor by the time he made it outside.

I pounded on Bonnie's door until she answered.

"Elena, what's wrong?" She asked seeing my face.

"Stefan is lying to me!" I yelled. "I can remember things, things with Damon and I but I don't understand it completely."

"Elena, you've been through a lot, I'm sure your just imagning-"

"NO! No I'm not imagining anything Bonnie! I'm tired of people telling me I am! I'm not. They are memories Bonnie. I loved Damon, I fell inlove with him but I just don't understand when, or what happened!" I screamed.

Bonnie looked at me for a silent moment and shook her head and looked to the ground.

"Let's go see Stefan." Bonnie finally said.

"What?"

"Let's go to Stefans, and I'll fix what I can."

"What do you mean Bonnie?" I asked in shock. I only got a long defeated look from her. "You already know everything don't you? You and Stefan." My mouth fell open.

"Elena...just take me to Stefans." She repeated.

**Please leave reviews guys! It keeps me on track lol! Let me know what you think! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"I need someone to explain to me what is going on." I ordered immediately after walking to the boarding house. Bonnie stood quietly behind me watching Stefan's face turn to stone.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan tried to act confused.

"Yeah, it's too late for that Stefan, we have to tell her." Bonnie protested walking from behind me. Stefan locked eyes with Bonnie as if they were having a silent conversation. He then finally looked over at me and walked until he was standing no more then an inch away from me. He leaned in and kissed me lightly but lengthy. He pulled away and looked deeply at me for a few short seconds and then he spoke.

"You and Damon were together, were in love." He whispered. I took a small step back in shock.

"He turned me?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Why can I only remember a few things?" I asked feeling the heat of tears beginning again.

He thought for a moment, his brows pulled together in concentration.

"Katherine came back." He answered. A chill shot through my body, I couldn't believe what I heard. I looked to Bonnie for confirmation and got it when she nodded.

"And?" I urged.

"She made you forget you and Damon getting close, falling in love. It was a form of punishment for Damon I guess." he shook his head.

"You knew the whole time?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And Damon? He knew?" I asked filling with rage and heartache. Realizing now why he had been acting the way he had.

"Yes." He answered.

"Bonnie?" I asked looking over at her wide eyes.

"Yes Elena I knew." She answered solemnly.

I looked back to Stefan. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you help him in making me remember?" I asked.

He stepped back closer to me. "Because I wanted you back." He answered. Before I knew it I struck him across the face.

"How dare you, Stefan. I can't believe you lied to me! I can't believe you willingly did that to Damon!" His eyes met the floor unable to look at me. "And you!" I turned and walked toward Bonnie.

"How did you know what was going on?" I asked her.

"Damon came to me after it happened and asked me to lift the spell." She answered.

"And why didn't you? Why didn't you help!" My voice rose higher.

Bonnie's eyes began to fill with tears. "I thought it was the best for you Elena. You know how I feel about Damon. It wasn't until the other night when you came over so upset that I realized that ...we just might be doing the wrong thing." She explained.

"I don't care how YOU feel about Damon, Bonnie. You knew how I felt. I can't believe you would do this me. BOTH of you!" I growled backing away from them.

"Elena I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I just thought was helping you." Bonnie pleaded. Stefan gazed at me from across the room with a defeated expression.

"So can you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" Bonnie tilted her head.

"Can you lift the spell off of me so I can remember everything?" I asked.

She looked over at Stefan, who nodded once at her. "Yes, I can. But Elena you have to have a clear mind for me to be able to do it. I'm going out of town tomorrow, My aunt has been insisting for months and I'll only be gone for a week. How about I do it when I come back and give you some time to get your emotions down and-"

"No." I interrupted. "No, I want you to do it now. I can't wait anymore. I'm okay I can do this." I told her.

She sighed. "Okay just stand there and listen to my voice." She instructed. She began to speak a language I didn't understand. I stood and listened to her voice rise and fall as I felt more comforted as the seconds went by. Then all the sudden as if being hit with a jolt of electricity my mind was flooded with pictures, words and scenes that had been stripped from my mind. Everything began to fall into place. I remembered going to Damon the first day, our first kiss. I remembered the car in the rain, him burning in the sun. The first time he told me he loved me, the first time we made love and when he turned me. I remembered all of it. My eyes snapped open and all I wanted at that moment was to see his beautiful face and tell him I loved him. I wanted to tell him I was so sorry that I forgot and that I was back now.

"Where is he?" I choked out. "Damon!" I called hoping he was somewhere in the house.

"He's not here, Elena." Stefan finally said.

I nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"If he's not here I'll just wait till he gets back." I answered.

Stefan walked closer to me. "Elena, that may not be a good idea. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"What are you talking about Stefan! Of course I'm going to wait-"

"I don't know when or if he's coming back Elena!" He snapped.

"What?" I asked feeling a horrible panic rise inside of me. "Where is he?" I asked.

Stefan stood in silence for a long moment.

"Where is he!" I demanded.

"He went to find Katherine..." Stefan answered.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come out. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to think.

"Are you coming Bonnie?" I answered suddenly wanting to get out of there. I almost forgot that I had given her a ride over to the house. She nodded and followed. We didn't say much to each other on the way home, only her apologizing a few more times. I told her I felt like she had no right to do that but that I would move on eventually. I dropped her off and told her to have a safe trip. She asked me to apologize to Caroline for missing her birthday for her and then she was gone. On the way home I ran through all of my re discovered memories over and over. My heart breaking a little more each time. Why did he go to Katherine? Was he trying to negotiate with her? Was he going to be with her? I thought all my problems were solved only to have it just wrecked again at a different angle.

Salvatore's

(Damon & Stefan)

Stefan sat on the couch with an almost empty glass of scotch staring straight ahead at the wall full of books. He heard Damon come into the front door and make his way into the living room.

"Whoa, your drinking. Must mean your in a spectacular mood." Damon said sarcastically with a sideways grin. He stopped and leaned against the counter and poured a glass of his own. Stefan looked at Damon with weary eyes.

"Seriously man, you look like someone killed your gerbil, what's your issue? Did you eat your therapist for breakfast?" Damon laughed at his own joke and took a pull from his scotch.

Stefan's eyes narrowed as he studied Damon. Something seemed strange about him. He was acting like his old self, wreaking with sarcasm and a general smug attitude.

"She remembers." Stefan replied. Damon's grin never faltered as he stared at Stefan as if he was waiting for him to continue.

"Mmmkay, that's a little vague, mind giving me a little more detail as to what your talking about?" Damon brow raised in confusion.

Stefan stared at Damon as confusion set in. Then he realized what was happening.

"You made her do it to you to." Stefan stated in shock.

Damon smiled and shook his head as he made his way over to Stefan. He slid the glass out of Stefan's hand. "Your such a light weight." He laughed sitting the glass on the counter. "Maybe you should go uhhh sleep that off." Damon said before he disappeared upstairs.

**To be quite honest I went on this little detour with Damon forgetting as well just so I could write some of his original in character style for a small bit. Love my sappy Damon but gotta love his characters quirks right? **

**Please leave reviews it always helps! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of days passed. Two of the longest days of school in history. I called Stefan constantly through those days asking if Damon had made it home yet. I tried Damons cell but it seemed to be off. Stefan reassured me that as soon as Damon got in he would let me know. Early Friday morning before the sun had even had a chance to rise I was at my wits end. I grabbed my cell off the night stand and dialed Stefan's number once again.

"Stefan, is he there?" I asked as soon as I heard him pick up. There was a long moment of silence.

"Stefan!"

"Yes, Elena he's here but-" I hung up the phone before he got a chance to finish. I flew to my car and raced across town as fast as I could. I made it to the boarding house just in time for the on coming day to spread a slight pink hue across the sky. I burst through the door and up the stairs ignoring Stefan's instant protest as soon as I was inside. I walked in Damon's room closing the door behind me but froze when I found him sleeping. As if there was an invisible wall I couldn't move another step, I could only just stare at him, watch him sleep. His astounding beauty, frozen in time like a painting made to admire but not to touch. He looked sweet, profoundly innocent in every way. I studied him closely. The way his dark hair had grown enough to hang in his eyes and curl the tiniest bit at the nape of his neck. The way his eyelashes swept across the top of his cheeks. His lips falling into a pout.

Suddenly I realized why I was stuck staring at him. Aside from the fact that his beauty alone was enough to make you stop and stare. It was because I knew there was something Stefan was trying to tell me, trying to warn me about. I didn't want to know what it was yet. I just wanted to wait for a few more moments while he slept quietly and while everything was seemingly fixed and we were okay. I knew that once he was awake I would find out what Stefan was trying to warn me about. That maybe Damon didn't want me anymore. That he was going back to Katherine. I couldn't handle the thought. I already felt the heaviness in my heart but if he wanted to be back with Katherine he was going to have to tell me himself. I took a step forward ready to wake him up but stopped again. I just couldn't face it, not yet. I turned towards the door ready to leave, ready to extend my time of peace when I heard his voice.

"Elena...I never thought I'd see this day." He said. I turned to find him sitting up and pulling the sheets around his waste with a grin. I stared longingly for a moment at him sitting in the bed, wanting to jump in and wrap him around me.

"Yeah, I'm here. It's all okay now." I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes as I walked toward him.

His brows pulled together in what seemed to be confusion. "What's okay? You being in my room?" He grinned patting the bed beside him. "Join me?" His grin grew wider. When I began to walk towards the bed sighing heavily in relief I noticed his grin disappeared and was replaced with shock.

"What?" I stopped in my tracks when I saw his expression.

"Well well well, as much as I'm amused at you actually bending to my request I'm not really in the mood to get into a cat fight with my feeble little brother today." In a flash he was out of bed standing directly in front of me. I couldn't help but to notice the greek god like structure of his body was completely exposed and mere inches from mine. He ran his fingers down the side of my arm.

"But I'm not opposed to meeting up with you later in a dark corner, in that sexy secretive way if your into that." He winked.

That's when I realized what was going on, and what Stefan was trying to warn me about. He didn't go to Katherine to get her back. He went to forget. Tears stung my eyes upon this realization. I had to get out of there. Upon this realization I also realized now what kind of pain Damon must have been going through when I had forgotten because this was torture.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm going to go." I mumbled and fled from the room. I almost ran straight into Stefan when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"That's what you were trying to tell me! That he didn't even remember!" I yelled.

"Elena, I'm very sorry." He said calmly.

"No your not! Your probably enjoying this!" I yelled back watching Stefan's face flinch in pain. I left quickly and made it to school right on time. I didn't hear a word the teachers had to say, I barely even noticed when Caroline came bouncing up beside me in the hall on the way to lunch.

"Aren't you just so excited about the party tomorrow night?" Caroline chimed slightly jumping up and down as we made our way down the hall.

"Ofcourse I am! It's your birthday!" I said with false excitement. I had completely forgotten about Carolines party. My head was in a completely different place. Just when I thought I had pieced back together my life I realized that every beautiful memory Damon had as we fell in love was wiped from his memory. Given he had always had a crush on me, it still wasn't the same as when he completely let his heart open for me. I was back to Damons little brothers "hot girlfriend" he wanted to seduce. I had no idea what I was going to do. Even if I tried to explain it too him he'd probably think I had just broke into a liquor cabinet and would make some kind of sex joke about it.

I waited until Caroline was done chirping about every detail of her party and as soon as she was out of sight I dipped out and made my way to my car. Jenna was already convinced I was starving myself, eyeing me with suspicion every time I entered the room so I'm sure a dodgy school attendance wouldn't make it any better, nor make it any worse. I pulled out and headed north a few miles to the thickets area of woods. I had to hunt, and soon. My thirst was growing by the second.

After an hour or so I managed to get it down enough to feel more in control. I wondered through the woods for a few minutes pondering through the recent events and trying to clear my head. I needed to go pick up a gift for Caroline and manage to keep my emotions in check for the party.

"You're wrong." I heard someone say behind me. I turned to find Stefan leaned against a tree, arms folded in defense.

"Am I? Because I'm pretty sure if Damon could remember everything between us, he would also remember how you threw him under the bus during a really hard time." I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. In a flash he was standing in front of me.

"Forgive me, Elena...for not being there for Damon during a "really hard time" He flexed his fingers in quotation. "Can you please just take one second to forget Damon and realize that maybe I was going through a hard time. If you can manage to remember, you and I were together once Elena. You and I. We were happy and in love. And then in what seemed like over night my brother who has been trying to make my life a living hell from day one managed to sweep you off your feet and I'm left standing in the dust watching you bask in the glory of new love. So...excuse me if I took the opportunity to have my life back, even if it was only for a short period of time. I loved you Elena, and if you can recall. I still allow myself to have feelings, unlike Damon." And with that he was gone, leaving behind only a small rustle of the leaves in his absence.

I tried to be angry, but Stefan had a point. It wasn't fair what he did to either myself or Damon but how could I blame him? I took out my cell and dialed Bonnie's number.

"Hey Elena." She answered cheerily.

"Bonnie, I need your help." I said.

"What's going on?" Her voice fell serious.

"Damon went to Katherine the night you made me remember everything."

"What? What did he do!" She asked.

"He went to her to make him forget to. Now he has no memory of anything. Can't you undo it like you did with me?"

"Yes, yes I can, but I won't be home for another couple of days. Is that going to be okay?" She asked.

"Of course Bonnie, have a good time okay?" I said. I mean it. She was always helping me out of binds, so I wanted her to enjoy her time away as much as possible.

"Okay, don't forget to tell Caroline I said happy birthday." She reminded me.

"Alright Bonnie, and thanks."

"Of course Elena. See you in a couple of days."

I took the little white box out of the car along with a roll of aqua marine and pink star wrapping paper. I took a deep un needed breath and walked to the front door of the boarding house. I had decided that even though what Stefan did was wrong I would make amends and play nice. I walked into the house and set the present and the paper on the table by the steps.

"Stefan!" I called.

"What are you doing here?" He answered suddenly standing only a few feet away.

"I thought maybe you could sign this card for Caroline, we have to get going soon." I smiled. I began to wrap the box which contained a silver bracelet with her initials engraved on the front. I was amazed at what a skilled gift wrapper I had become with heightened senses and skilled precision now under my belt.

"We?" He asked not amused.

"Yes, Stefan. Let's call a truce okay. Go out to Caroline's party and have a good time like old times." I smiled.

"How much like old times?" He answered advancing towards me.

"Stefan. We're friends...only friends...and you know that." I answered giving him a long serious stare. His face fell but then he looked at me seriously and nodded.

"Fine...it will be fun." He answered.

"Good." I smiled. I handed him a pen and watched him sign the card.

I heard footsteps nearing us and looked up in time to see Damon round the corner to where Stefan and I were standing.

"Hey, can I sign that? I'm way to cheap and lazy to go out and buy a present." He said grinning and gripping a glass of scotch.

I smiled and walked up taking the glass out of his hand and setting it down on the table.

"And if your so lazy why are you taking the effort to go?" I asked with a light laugh.

"Free alcohol which I'm sure will be there...and high school girls. Always makes for a good party." He smiled and managed to do that crazy hot eye thing he does all in one fluid second. I looked down quickly trying to hide the flinch of anger on my face.

"You should probably leave the high school girls alone Damon." Stefan said smiling. I turned and fidgeted with the wrapping paper to avoid looking at Damon. I held the card out for him to sign. He took it.

"Oh and by the way Stefan. I found your little girlfriend in my room this morning. Pleasant surprise." He grinned taking his glass and stalking off too the living room.

By the time Stefan and I made it to the party it was in full swing. The bar was packed with people spilling out the doors. We finally made our way to Caroline who was hanging onto Matt and squealing about the super secret surprise he had for the after party hours. Sure enough alcohol was at the party and somehow 75% of our high school population was getting away with underage drinking. I walked in with Stefan who for all pretense and purpose hung his arm over my shoulder as I gave my gift to Caroline. I ignored his gesture so that there weren't any raised eyebrows. I didn't want to deal with any questions. She loved the bracelet as she lifted it out of the box and Matt slipped it on her wrist.

"Thanks you guys!" She squealed. "Awww from Damon too! I can't believe it." She laughed looking adoringly at her bracelet. "By the way...where is Damon? I have someone I want him to meet." She smiled pointing across the pool table several feet away. There stood a dark headed beauty, only a little taller then me but could definatly turn heads. I was pretty sure I didn't want Damon to even spot her at all. I shrugged at Caroline who in return shrugged back and then I pulled out of the grasp that Stefan had on my shoulder while he was trying to silently comfort me. I smiled politely and then turned and walked out onto the bar floor. I heard random people call my name as I walked by, but I wasn't in the mood for social interaction. Then I finally spotted Damon standing against a floor to roof beam drinking non other then a classic beer.

"You made it." I smiled as I approached him.

"Told you I would." He grinned. "Want some?" He asked holding out the beer.

"No, thank you." I said.

"Well then what do you want? Come on didn't Stefan change you...you can handle it better then you think." He said smiling.

"Fine, get me a glass of scotch." I answered.

"Ah, a girl after my own heart." He grinned putting his finger in the air signaling a near by waitress.

"What can I get for you?" The blond waitress asked batting her eyelashes more then necessary.

"Get me a glass of scotch." He answered not moving his eyes from me.

"Can I get you anything else at all?" She asked being blatantly flirtatious.

"No...just the scotch." He answered.

As soon as she walked off Damon and I both laughed.

"I had the strangest dream about you..." Damon said.

"What about?" I asked

"You saved me." He smiled.

"From what?" I asked.

"The sun." He answered.

"Are you so sure it was a dream?" I asked.

Damon's face grew serious. "Why are you saying that?"

"Damon...I-"

"Here's your scotch." The waitress interrupted.

"Thanks." I took the scotch watching the waitress smile at Damon.

"Always catching attention." I laughed shaking my head as she walked away.

He smiled and took a sip of his beer.

"Do I catch your attention?" He asked suddenly flashing the eyes purposely.

"You catch mine." A voice suddenly answered. I turned to find the dark haired, Megan Fox look a like standing there staring at Damon.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

She walked forward sticking out her hand. "I'm Kaitlyn." She smiled.

"I'll um...leave you two to talk." I answered turning to leave. I took a long sip off the scotch as I walked away. I stood for a moment and let the base of the music beat through my chest as I wrapped myself in the moment of pure heartbreak and frustration. I felt the familiar feeling of being completely overwhelmed as I felt my face tighten and I knew the darkness was taking over my eyes. I looked down trying to hide the change in my face. I felt the canines of my teeth beginning to grow. I had to stay calm, I couldn't lose it right now. I listened to the music closely. A Beautiful Mess by Jason Mraz. Perfect...just perfect.

I turned and looked back at Damon. Although the Raven goddess was in the middle of entertaining herself with her own words he was looking directly at me. We looked at each other for the longest time. I listened to the base of the music as I drank in the perfection of his eyes, looking at me as if for the the first time. When she tugged on the bottom of his shirt to get his attention I looked away. I drank down every last drop of scotch and sat the glass down at the nearest table.

"Hi there Elena." I girl suddenly appeared in front of me. She was beautiful...a tall brunette that seemed so familiar.

"Hi."I replied.

"So your the famous Elena? Makes sense, seeing as your identical to Katherine." She smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling suddenly on alert. Then before she could answer I realized...she was the witch who made me forget. She was Tabitha.

"Judging by your expression I would say you know exactly who I am." She smiled.

I took a few steps back. "What do you want?" I asked.

She took a few steps forward until she was standing a few feet in front of me.

"Damon killed me a few days ago, or so he thought. Me and Katherine are protected, like he'll never know." She smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked beginning to feel panicked.

"Revenge Elena, are you stupid? What do you think I'm here for? I heard I didn't do such a great job making you forget you and Damon. Well, since he decided to end my life I'm here to thoroughly destroy his. Let me tell you something. I'll be putting in him in a pretty fragile condition that I feel like he will suffer more from, aside from death. If you tell him or try to remind him of what you had with him, your little romance story and all...i promise you Elena...I WILL kill him...inFRONT of you. Do you understand?" She smiled.

I nodded, scared out of my mind not knowing what she was planning to do, not to mention, realizing she was a much more powerful and skilled witch then even Bonnie. She suddenly disappeared and I looked instantly behind me where I last saw Damon. He was gone of course and I began to search frantically through the room. I thought about getting Stefan but decided against it. I decided to instead zone in on my hearing. I caught a strange murmur. And the back door shut to the bar. It led me outside to the back alley way. I heard something a little further down when I found Tabitha holding Damon against the wall.

"Damon!" I screamed as I ran to him.

"No! Remember what I told you." She hissed. I stopped suddenly scared about what she would do to him if I went any further. She slammed her fist into his chest and began to ramble words so fast I couldn't understand them. He looked over at me. The fear in his eyes was too much for me to handle.

"Damon!" I whimpered towards the pain in his eyes.

"Elena... help me." He whispered. With his words my face grew dark and my fangs grew fast. I lunged towards Tabitha, but she was suddenly gone. And all I met was Damon on his knees with his head down, his hair hanging in his face. The strangest, most attractive scent rose up to meet my face.

"Damon!" I cried out reaching under his arm to pull him to his feet. He felt heavier than usual, yet with less resistance. When he finally managed to stand in front of me, his face looked far away, and desperately tired. The scent hit me again strongly, almost making my new found thirst unbearable.

"Elena." He barely whispered right before he collapsed. I held him in my arms as he fall. That's when I caught the strangest sensation as I held him close to my body. He looked up towards me as a swell of craving hit me again, violently. I realized I was not only deeply in love with this face looking up at me, I was thirsty for him, his scent was unbearably intoxicating.

"Elena, what's happening to me?" He asked in a weak whisper.

I pulled him closer to me, trying to ignore the scorching thirst in my throat. That's when I truly recognized what was going on.

"Damon?" I began to sob. His fading blue eyes looked up at me. "Your heart." I said.

"What's worng?" He asked weakly.

"It's beating." I gasped.

**Sorry it's been a few days since the last update and I've been drinking tonight lol I guess I have my own Damon issues lol. Please leave reviews...especially the fans of this story. Please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers! :) I decided to continue this story with yet another sequel. Dont worry, it is merely a continuation of this one. It's called Humanity. **

**I already have the first chapter up! Another one is soon to follow. Talk about Damon getting his humanity back :) Enjoy you guys! :)**

**This is a little peak of a part of the first chapter. **

"Elena, why do I feel this way?" He asked, his voice sounded hoarse and weak. I sat down on the edge of the bed and ran my hand down the side of his face. It was so warm, his pulse quickened and it seemed like thunder to my ears in the quiet house.

"Because your alive." I answered.


End file.
